


Age Is Just A Number

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Requested Fics [14]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Requested fic. Chris and Y/N are in love, the only problem is that she's 15 years younger than him. Will it break them?





	Age Is Just A Number

**Author's Note:**

> This is adorable! great job! Okay, also i was wondering if i could request a one shot where Chris is dating a younger reader (maybe early 20s) and he gets teased or they break up but then realize that they love each other and get back together! Thanks!

Stepping out of the bath Y/N grabbed a towel from where it hung on the rail and wrapping it delicately around her she pottered to the bedroom and perched on the end of the bed. Drying off she slipped into her underwear, before searching around in the drawer for a loose t-shirt and some sweatpants, deliberating for a minute on where was best to do her makeup. At home, she had an elegant dressing table that her parents had bought her on her graduation, but at Chris’ house there was not a clear, flat surface in the room and so she grabbed her makeup bag and headed back to the bathroom to start her look.Chris came back just as she was adding the finishing touches to her look. She heard a noise at the front door and move through the house before at last, he stood at the bathroom door, watching her. ‘Hey,’ Chris said, coming up behind her and wrapping his hands around her waist as he placed a kiss on her shoulder. ‘Careful,’ Y/N warned, her hand trembling slightly as she tried to get the perfect wing on her eyeliner. Chris backed off, pretending to be annoyed, but when Y/N finished she turned around and planted the biggest kiss on him. ‘How was the gym?’ she asked, her hands rubbing gingerly at his hips. ‘S’okay, you look gorgeous by the way.’

‘Hey,’ Chris said, coming up behind her and wrapping his hands around her waist as he placed a kiss on her shoulder. ‘Careful,’ Y/N warned, her hand trembling slightly as she tried to get the perfect wing on her eyeliner. Chris backed off, pretending to be annoyed, but when Y/N finished she turned around and planted the biggest kiss on him. ‘How was the gym?’ she asked, her hands rubbing gingerly at his hips. ‘S’okay, you look gorgeous by the way.’

‘Thanks, I’ve just got to get dressed, you should make a move y’know. We told your friends we’d be there in like less than an hour,’ she said and Chris sighed pulling her in close so he could lay kisses on her lavishly. ‘Do we have to?’ he whined.

‘Chris sweetheart, they’re _your_ friends,’ Y/N chuckled as he frowned, like a toddler in a mood.

‘I know that but you never said that you’d be getting all dressed up when we go. Now you look all gorgeous and all I wanna do is stay at home if you know what I mean,’ he replied wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, though Y/N only shook her head and rolled her eyes.

‘Get dressed, you big baby,’ she teased walking past him to the bathroom door, as Chris watched Y/N turned around and smirked at him, ‘Later,’ she whispered and Chris’ excitement level for the night automatically increasing.

They got to the restaurant in good time and joined Chris’ friends at the bar before they were quickly moved to a table to sit down to eat. Y/N stayed quiet amongst this group of friends as Chris had a lot of friends and somewhere easier to talk to than others. It’s not that they were rude or anything it’s just that this group was made up of mostly couples, who had shared their lives from their twenties and were now settling down with marriage and kids. Something Y/N had no experience of yet as she was only 22. Chris seemed to be the outlier in this group. He hadn’t settled down yet, as his career had taken off more than he could have ever thought, leaving no time for relationships, though that’s what he wanted eventually. There was only one other outlier in this group, Jack. Though he seemed to have no intention of settling down and wasn’t very gracious when his friends talked about their kids. As a newbie of the group conversation turned to Y/N, the married women eager to learn about the new lady in their friend’s life.

‘So, Y/N what do you do?’ they asked almost in unison as Y/N toyed with her food. ‘Oh me?’ she asked feeling a group of eyes on her, watching curiously, ‘I’ve just started nursing school,’ Y/N said proudly.

‘Oh really. That’s amazing,’ said Sarah.

‘I don’t think I could ever do something like that,’ Beth chimed in, both appearing genuinely interested.

‘Got yourself a personal naughty nurse huh, Chris?’ Jack quipped causing Chris to chuckle, ‘You got the outfit and everything Y/N?’ he asked winking.

‘Please, there is nothing sexy about a nurse’s uniform.’

‘I beg to differ,’ Harry said unthinkingly only to receive a small swat on his chest from his wife, Beth.

‘Trust me it’s _not_. It’s the most uncomfortable, unappealing thing I’ve ever worn. And that’s not even counting the times it’s covered in someone’s bodily fluids,’ she giggled causing a groan of disgust to issue from all the group. Swiftly moving the conversation on Beth took charge and asked ‘So, did it take you a while to decide what you wanted to do then?’

‘No,’ Y/N answered truthfully, ‘I’ve always wanted to be a nurse.’

‘You didn’t start late then?’ Beth asked curiously as Y/N sipped her drink, shaking her head.

‘No, I started straight after graduation. I wanted to be a nurse forever so I had college all planned out,’ Y/N said. As realization dawned on the group Chris said nothing but watched as Y/N’s phone rang and she glanced at it. ‘I’ve got to take this, it’s my dad,’ she muttered, before kissing Chris quickly on the cheek and excusing herself from the table. As soon as she was out of earshot Jack, feigning surprise, chimed in ‘Wait a minute. So you’re not actually Y/N’s dad?’ which caused raucous laughter to emit from the group. Chris rolled his eyes and said ‘Ha. Ha. Very funny.’

‘Behave, Jack, he’s obviously not her dad,’ Ben scolded before adding,’ Just her _sugar daddy,_ right?’ Chris rolled his eyes, knowing he wasn’t going to win this fight, ‘Alright…get them out of your system.’

‘He’s not a sugar daddy! He just knows that in a few years he’ll need someone to push his wheelchair and who better than your own private nurse!’

‘But if she's pushing a wheelchair who’ll hold her hand when they cross the street,’ Ben laughed the group of them obviously reeling at this newfound information, of which Chris had neglected to tell them. ‘They’re just being silly, ignore them, Chris,’ Sarah said, reaching across the table to place a soothing hand on Chris’, ‘She honestly seems like a lovely girl. And if you like her so do we, right guys?’ she asked getting mutterings and nods of the head from everyone. Tears were still glistening in the boy’s eyes, who had become too into it. ‘And if you ever need anything let me know. The next time Emma gets rid of some of her Barbie’s, Y/N’s the first on our list,’ she said with a deadpan face setting off laughter yet again though Chris’ tolerance was waning slightly, annoyance replacing it.

‘Are you all done?’ he asked irritated before adding, ‘She’s not even _that_ young.’

‘You’re totally right…Gramps.’

‘Hey that’s enough!’ Jack shouted, somewhat startling the others, ‘Chris’ right. She’s not that young I mean if there’s grass on the field, play ball, right?’ A groan elicited from the group, a line evidently had been found and Jack and run over it at full speed. As Chris saw Y/N coming back from the table he muttered for them to be quiet as she descended back into her chair, explaining what her dad had wanted.

The dinner ran fairly smoothly after that, though Y/N didn’t fail to notice the sideways glances people made when she said something or the titters that shushed at points of the evening. Electing to go home early, to a round of sniggers and mutterings of something about a curfew, Chris and Y/N found themselves back at his place. They always stayed here, having only slept at hers on a handful of occasions as her roommates weren’t exactly the best to be around. Even more so with them fawning over ‘Captain America’ all the time.

They were cuddling on the couch, with the TV playing in the background, talking and drinking wine. Chris sat with Y/N lied next to him.  In her opinion Chris seemed out of sorts and so to distract him, Y/N leaned forward and peppered kisses along his jawline. Chris smiled as Y/N moved her body so she could sit on his lap. His hands fell to her hips as she kissed him, deep and passionately.

As thing heated up Chris couldn’t help but find his mind wandering. He remembered the first time he’d ever laid eyes on Y/N. It had been in the bookshop she worked at part-time to help with her studies. He’d been looking at kids’ books, unable to decide on what to buy his niece when she came up and offered her help. Her hair was in loose curls and he watched in awe at the way she tucked it behind her ears, so she could lean down and look at books. She’d seemed nice and quite funny as they’d chatted and Chris was undoubtedly attracted to her. She didn’t appear fazed by his presence there even though she’d recognized him which only endeared her to him further. Without much preparation, Chris asked her out. She seemed flustered but obliged, writing her number on his receipt where her manager couldn’t see. He’d called the next day and that was it.

'But was she too young for him?' he couldn’t help but hear the voice in the back of his mind whisper. It hadn’t really bothered him up until now, mainly as they were still in the honeymoon phase of their relationship. She was amazing and Chris had the greatest time with her. She wasn’t a party girl like many people her age and they had a lot of the same interests. However, there were some ways in which their age became apparent.  But they usually just teased each other about it, hardly ever embarrassed. Still, it was nearly a 15-year age gap and though it hadn’t bothered him before the way his friends had reacted made him doubt himself.

Y/N pulled back from the kiss when she sensed Chris drifting and placed a hand on his cheek, 'What’s the matter?’she murmured but Chris merely smiled and shook his head dismissively, ‘Nothing,’ he said attempting to pull her back in for a kiss but Y/N stopped altogether. Slipping from his lap she sighed, and shaking her head she clambered off the sofa and picked up their glasses heading for the kitchen.

‘I knew it,’ she muttered as she walked, Chris, trailing behind her.

‘Knew what?’ Chris asked curiously as Y/N swilled the glasses in the sink and placed them on the draining board gently.

‘I knew whatever your friends said to you whilst I was away from the table got to you,’ she said.

‘What do you mean, my friends- ‘

‘They teased you about me, didn’t they?’

‘Y/N it’s not like that it’s just.’

‘Chris I might be young but I’m certainly not _stupid_. I mean that their problem, isn’t it? That I’m too young for you.’

‘Well, they might have mentioned it.’

'So what? I don’t care about the age gap so what’s the big deal. Unless you do?’ Chris stood there quietly unsure of what to say next and Y/N’s face fell.

‘I didn’t.’

‘But know you’re not so sure?’

‘Well, I don’t know. They’re my friends Y/N, what if they’re right?’

‘Just because they’re your friends doesn’t mean they know what’s best for you! I thought you loved me for who I was.’

‘I do.’

‘So, a number isn’t going to change that!’

‘But what about the future?’ Chris asked his worries now bubbling over the surface, the words spilling out before he had the chance to stop them, ‘You’re going to Nursing School you’ve got your whole life ahead of you, mistakes you want to make. I know what I want Y/N. I want to get married I want to have kids- ‘

‘-I want that too!’ Y/N cut him off staring at his tormented face sympathetically, she moved towards him and he took her hand in his and reached his other so he could press it on her cheek. Looking down at her with sad eyes he said ‘Yeah but you don’t want these things right now, do you?’

Y/N paused. Yes, she wanted kids, marriage, and the whole white picket fence ideology but she’d always assumed it lay somewhere in her future. Once she’d finished school and she had a stable career. ‘Not right now, no. But one day, I promise,’ she said but Chris only shook his head and pulled away.  ‘I can’t do this in good faith that _one day_ you’ll want what I want,’ he said quietly but Y/N was angry now.

‘So just because your friends pointed out I was in diapers when you were in high school means you want to throw everything away. Even though I love you and could see myself spending the rest of my life with you, you want to just forget everything. I _want_ all the things you _want_! And if you loved me like you say you do you’d want to wait so we could do those things together!’

‘Don’t shout, you’re being childish now. I’m just saying- ‘

‘I’m sorry, I’m the one that’s being childish?!’

‘Y/N.’

‘No, you know what just forget it. It’s over. You go and spend your days with your stuck-up friends who clearly know what’s best for you. And I’ll spend mine with friends who actually appreciate me! Y’know even if I am just a _child_ ,’ and with that, she pushed past him, grabbed her bag from the living room and left. Chris didn’t follow, instead, he sank back down on the couch, with the horrible feeling that he’d just messed everything up.

Chris was miserable. Ever since they’d got into that stupid fight he wished that he’d just kept his mouth shut. But he had to voice his concerns now, right? Before it was too late.

Y/N was miserable. She thought Chris really loved her but it was obvious he didn’t. Otherwise, it wouldn’t have mattered if she was a bit younger than him or if she wanted to wait a while. Now it was too late.

It was a Thursday, a couple weeks after they’d split and Chris found himself at the bar with Jack. It wasn’t too late but Jack had insisted he come out with him tonight and wouldn’t take no for an answer. Chris came back from the bar with more drinks and sat down. ‘So Chris, how come the Mrs. let you out tonight? She have a girl scout meeting to get to?’ he chuckled to himself but Chris only fiddled with his beer.

‘We broke up.’

‘Oh,’ Jack said genuinely surprised, ‘How come? Actually, when, you never said?’

‘Couple weeks ago, last time we went out. We just had this fight and y’know.’

‘Shit. What about?’

‘Well, you guys a dragging me because- ‘

‘Hold on you broke up with a gorgeous girl like that because we were having a joke.’

‘No!’ Chris said defensively, ‘It’s deeper than that.’

‘Do you love her?’

‘Yeah but- ‘

‘Yeah but nothing. Look I know what I want and it’s not kids or marriage anything. But you do and you seem to really love this girl. So what if she’s a bit younger than you.’

‘She wants to wait for all that stuff.’

‘If you love her you’ll wait,’ Jack said disapprovingly, bringing the beer to his lips and sipping. Chris pondered discussion. He had missed her so much, and before these doubts had plagued his mind he had considered that she might be “the one”. Turning to Jack, who was now looking at him smugly, Chris tossed his beer cap at him jokingly and said ‘When did you get so wise?’

When a few of Jack’s work friends arrived, Chris excused himself, biding his farewells and leaving the bar stepping out into the cold evening air. He wandered for a while, not knowing where to go. Eventually, he found himself as he had months ago, standing outside the bookshop where he’d first met Y/N. Without thinking he stepped into the shop and started browsing.  He’d stood for 5 minutes before he heard door from the back room entrance open and when he looked up there she was. He was hidden in part by a bookshelf and he watched as she chatted to a customer who had just stepped up to the till. She looked amazing, and it was like a dagger to his heart.

When the customer left, he grabbed a random book off the shelf and trotted up to the checkout. She was under the counter searching for something and when she popped up she was startled by his presence there. ‘What do you want?’ she asked irately.

‘I wanted to see you,’ Chris admitted shyly.

‘Yeah well, you should have thought about that when you broke up with me.’

‘When I broke up with you, it was you- ‘

‘Look either buy something or get out I’ve not got time for arguing.’ Undeterred, Chris slammed his book down on the counter in annoyance and muttered, ‘Here.’

‘What to Expect When You’re Expecting, wow, you really do move on fast,’ Y/N muttered. She didn’t intend to sound so mean but she was too hurt and couldn’t help herself. Chris chuckled and she did too although begrudgingly. ‘Can we talk?’ he asked and she checked around for customers then opened the stock room door so the two of them could slip inside.

‘Look before you say anything I just want to say that I am sorry. I let my friends get in my head and I shouldn’t have but can you honestly tell me those things I mentioned don’t worry you?’

‘Of course they do! But I don’t care because I love you and maybe you think that’s just me being naïve but honestly, I don’t think it is. And anyway, compromise is always a thing. It’s hardly as if we want different things out of life.’

‘What do you want?’

‘To be with you, you complete idiot.’

‘That’s what I want too.’

‘Good,’ Y/N said as Chris pulled her in for a hug, his chin resting on her head, ‘Grandpa.’

 

**Author's Note:**

> Really wanted to use the phrase 'if there's grass on the wicket let's play cricket' somewhere in here but seeing as they're American I had to change it to a baseball analogy ahahaha


End file.
